The First Star I See Tonight 1 Shot
by BandBelong
Summary: Every star's meant to be wished on...what happens when BB find theirs NICE FLUFFY STORY


"I don't see anything."

Booth groaned. He didn't know if she was being stubborn on purpose, or it was just coming naturally. With Bones, he wouldn't be surprised if she was just torturing him for the fun of it.

"Ugh…come on Bones. Right there? See?"

"Where?"

"Look…never mind you missed it!"

Even in the dark, he could feel her glaring at him, he tried to stifle his laughter, but somehow the situation seemed funny.

They were lying on the hood of Booth's SUV, a blanket underneath them, watching the stars twinkle their way onto the midnight sky, and the Milkyway dance its way across the deep blanket of stars.

It was finally the summer, and Booth wasn't going to miss the first warm night to watch the full moon rise. Even though he and Bones were on their way back from a finished case, he had insisted that they pull over, and Bones hadn't protested much. He was glad. Not that he would mention it, but stargazing, in his book, was one of the most romantic things to do.

Serendipity had brought Bones with him, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

"I'm horrible at this."

He laughed; leaned over on his side and propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. Even in the darkness, the full moon was bathing them in a comforting glow, and Brennan's eyes were benefiting from it. They were always gorgeous, but somehow now, they seemed to glow in the darkness, sucking him in, making him want to look forever.

"You're not bad…you just...need practice?" It came out more like a question then Booth intended it to be.

She sighed, and she was glad that it was dark so that Booth couldn't see her pouting. She knew that he'd make fun of her, more then he already was. Booth always seemed to have a thing about her pouting.

"I'm sorry that I'm not Mr. Astronomer like you are. Obviously I am horrible at 'star watching' or whatever you call it."

He smiled, wanting to pull her close to him, and kiss her until she couldn't feel it anymore. He knew that it wasn't going to happen, but he could dream.

_God, I wish I could kiss her._

He laughed at the wrong use of the idiom, and he could see the smile dance across her lips. "Its star gazing Bones, not star watching. Star gazing."

She rolled her eyes in surrender. "Star gazing, sorry."

He moved closer to her, and she blushed in the darkness as their bodies touched. She couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"Look Bones, you need to look at the big picture, not just each star by itself." He reached for her hand, and she flinched at first as he entwined their fingers, lifting her hand up to the vast sky above them.

She couldn't help but feel the chemistry that they had. It was obvious, and with their fingers entwined together, the heat of it was going to her head. All she wanted was to kiss him.

He pointed up at a group of stars, which looked to Brennan like a cross between a cotton ball and a cloud.

"That's the Big Dipper Bones," He guided their fingers along the edge of the constellation, tracing its fuzzy edges. "See right here's the ladle, and then there's the dipper. Do you see?"

She smiled, as she stole a glance at him from the corner of her eye. "I see."

He drew her fingers across the sky, finding another clump of stars. "And this one, right here. That Orion's Belt. It's called the hunter." He moved her fingers along the edges, "Here's his body, and his shield, and there's his sword."

She nodded. She was so caught up in the fact that they were lying so close to each other, and her hand was still in his, and that Booth knew so much about stars, that she was having trouble comprehending anything else.

He pulled her fingers so they were on a longer bunch of stars, and he traced them slowly as if he was relishing the moment.

"Bones, right here is Gemini. The twins, it's a zodiac sign. Can you see this one?"

She nodded, trying to regain her composure. She moved their hands along the outline of the constellation, and Booth grinned.

"I see, this is the 1st twin here, right?" Booth nodded, as she pulled their fingers along the other part of the stars. "And this is the second one?"

"Yup."

She nodded, looking up at it. The sky as so huge, the moon glowing brightly, she felt like she was going to be swallowed up. For a second she got lost in the silence and the stars, before she realized that their fingers were still twisted together.

I want to kiss him.

Quickly she pulled her fingers away from his, scooting away from him to the other side of the car, before she could follow up that thought with action.

Booth looked over at her and smiled, shaking his head. Same old Bones. Nothing was going to change with them. As much as he wanted it to, and as much as he thought she felt it to, he knew she was too afraid to actually start something. Those thoughts would just have to stay in his dreams.

She bit her lip, propping herself up on her elbows as she looked up at the sky. Things were weird between them. Why couldn't they just be friends? Just are partners? Why did they have to have this unspoken chemistry or sexual tension or whatever the hell it was in between them.

_I want it there. That's why its there. That's why I haven't been able to cancel it out._

"Booth?"

He pulled his hands behind his head, his eyes shifting over to her. "Yeah Bones?"

"How do you know so much about the stars?"

Booth smiled thinking about the memories. "Well, my dad used to take me when I was a little kid; I loved rattling off all the constellations. And I had a girlfriend in high school who loved the stars, so she taught me a lot."

Brennan hated herself for being jealous that Booth had had a worldly girlfriend in high school who was a "star watching or gazing or whatever the hell it was called expert'. What was wrong with her?

"Oh."

"You'd never look at the stars before Bones, at least out your window?"

She looked up at the clumps of shining stars which apparently were constellations. They really were beautiful. She just wanted to get lost in them, and leave everything behind.

Shaking her head, she looked over at him. "No. I never understood the stars. It wasn't a science that I was interested in."

He smiled, looking up at the constellations and planets floating above them. "It's not about the science Bones. It's about looking up at this infinite place above you and being amazed that it doesn't just…zoom in on you. It's about sharing them with someone who you care about."

"That makes sense, logically." She tried to ignore the fact that Booth had just admitted to caring about her. It was obvious what he was getting at.

"Logically. Right."

Booth knew that she was pretending not to hear what he had just said. He cared about her, and she knew that. He knew Bones well enough that denial was definitely her way.

They both were silent in their thoughts as they stared up at the infinity above them. Brennan thought about what Booth said. It was easy to think about the stars scientifically, balls of gas whose light was traveling to earth, but she could see what he was talking about.

About sharing them with someone. She liked that it was between them. That it was something for them together.

Just as she was about to speak, a flash of light streamed across the sky, leaving her speechless. It was there one second, gone the next.

She leaned over, poking Booth on the shoulder. "What was that?"

Booth was about to groan at the fact that she didn't know the significance of falling star, but he knew it would ruin the moment and make her feel even more out of the loop.

"A falling star Bones. You're supposed to make a wish."

"A wish?" He could see the curiosity brimming in her eyes.

"Yeah, you know. Something that you want."

She sat up, resting her chin on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her knees, thinking. Glancing over at Booth who was eyeing her curiously, she knew exactly what she wanted to wish for.

"I wish I could kiss you." She mused out loud, and then instantly clapped a hand over her mouth in panic. She saw Booth's eyes widen in shock, as the comprehension of what she had just said dawned over both of them.

She tried to backtrack, but she knew the damage was already done. "No…I mean that's not what I meant, I was just thinking, and I…I don't know."

Booth sat up, so they were almost touching. She looked over at him, the apprehension in her eyes.

"Come here." He leaned in closer, tilting her chin so their lips were centimeters apart before he crashed his lips into hers, letting their lips meet in the sweetest of kisses. A kiss that made up for 2 years of kisses. A kiss that was worthy of the full moon and the falling stars.

Some stars are meant to be wished on.


End file.
